His Laughter
by FluffityFluffFluff
Summary: Will wants to make Nico laugh, but that's not an easy thing to do. Or is it?


**HI THERE! One discovery, I love Percy Jackson! And my favorite couple is WILL AND NICO! I don't usually do yaoi, but when I do, IT'S WILL AND NICO! I'm sorry, they are just SO adorable, so I decided that Will is going to try and make Nico laugh in this one. Let's see how this goes!**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Nico hesitantly opened the door, and Will has standing there, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey." Will said.

"Hey." Nico replied cautiously.

Will blushed, then ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Look. This is extremely stupid, but..." Will said, stopping and burying his face in his hands.

"Spit it out, Solace." Nico sighed.

Will spread his fingers so Nico could only see his bright blue eyes.

"Connor Stoll dared me to try and make you laugh. He said it would be impossible, but I had to try." Will said.

Silence.

Nico slammed the door.

Will opened it and shut it, then locked it.

Nico glared at him, then walked away.

Will followed him, then tapped his shoulder.

Nico glanced back at him, and he was making a ridiculously stupid face.

"Obviously, you're bad at this, cuz' you're making me wanna cry." Nico said.

Will smirked.

"Fine. Then, I'll hit you with one of my best jokes: Two antennas met on a roof and got married. The ceremony wasn't that good, but the reception was great!" Will made jazz hands and smiled.

Nico stared at him.

"I don't get it." He said bluntly, and walked over to his bed.

"Yes, you do!" Will fumed.

Nico flopped onto his bed face-first, his face buried in his pillow.

"Mmph. Go away, I'm busy." Nico's muffled voice said.

Will glared at him.

"Busy with what?" He asked, but Nico just gave a large sigh.

Will stared at him for a moment, then got a brilliant idea and grinned evilly.

Will jumped on the bed beside Nico, and before Nico could get up, Will was on top of him, holding his hands behind his back with one hand.

"What the- Solace, get off of me!" Nico yelled, blushing a little and trying to break free from Will's strong grip.

"Not a chance, Nico." Will smirked, and carefully flipped him over, so he was lying on his back.

Will lifted Nico's shirt, revealing a skinny pale stomach.

"What are you-oh, don't you dare!" Nico said, his eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, I don't back down from a dare." Will said, and placed the hand that wasn't holding Nico's hands over his head on Nico's stomach.

"Will, please please please no!" Nico pleaded, giving him puppy eyes.

"No way!" Will smirked, and lightly tickled him.

"Ah-" Nico clamped his mouth shut.

Will tickled some more.

Nico pressed his lips tight together.

Without warning, Will let go of Nico's hands and used both hands to attack Nico's stomach, ribs, and sides.

Nico's mouth was still closed, but he let out a scream, and squirmed around.

"No!" Nico could only say that one words before he had to close his mouth again.

"C'mon, Nico! Let it all out!" Will coaxed, madly tickling Nico's sides.

Nico screamed again and closed his eyes shut.

Will stopped and Nico gasped for air.

"You're...crazy..." Nico gasped, his eyes still closed.

Will didn't reply, and Nico relaxed because he thought he'd given up.

Then Will attacked his armpits, and Nico screamed again, then could not hold it anymore.

"No-! Please! Noo...HAHAHAHAHAHA NO PLEHEHEHEASE WILL STOAHAHAHAHAAP OH MY GODS STOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP WILL PLEHEHEHEHASE! AHHH!" He laughed and squirmed around, blushing madly.

Will stopped, looked at his face, and laughed.

"You're...an...idiot." Nico gasped for air, and then Will got off.

But as soon as Nico was free, he pounced on Will.

"Woah, woah, what are you doing?!" Will said, panicked, as Nico lifted his shirt.

"Just something called revenge." Nico grinned evilly and placed a hand on Will's stomach.

"N-No, I'm not ticklish!" Will said, his blue eyes huge.

"Really?" Nico said, lightly tickling him.

Will let out an adorable squeal, then giggled.

"N-No! I'm not! Hehehe STOP! Hehehe!" Will begged, grinning madly.

"I don't know, you seem like you enjoying it." Nico said smoothly, leaning in close to Will's red face.

"I...I am NOT!" Will spluttered, and Nico tickled his sides furiously, making him shriek and start laughing.

"Don't lie to me, Solace. Why did you really come here?" Nico asked patiently, using both hands to tickle Will's armpits.

"NO!" Will squealed, squirming around. "I-I AH! Hehehehe STOP! I told you! HAHAHA! Connor Stoll dahahared mehehehe!" Will laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Kid, how stupid do you think I am? Connor Stoll is in France right now; he's visiting his relatives!" Nico smirked, then stopped tickling.

Will blushed madly and took big gulps of air.

"So...You still didn't answer my question." Nico leaned in so close, their noses were practically touching.

"W-What? I...was...uh...just stopping by!" Will said, laughed a bit, and gave him a wobbly grin.

Nico laughed and shook his head.

"You're terrible, Solace." Then he grinned wickedly. "Luckily, so am I."

Nico, still on Will turned around and grabbed Will's feet.

Will gave a small scream, then in a panicked voice,

"NO! NO, please, please, I'm really ticklish! My feet are the worse!" Will begged.

Nico pulled off his socks, and Will whimpered.

"Alright, Solace. I won't tickle you. But you have to answer my question." Nico said smoothly, then placed his hands on his soles.

Will didn't answer.

Nico shrugged and attacked Will feet with all his ticklish power.

"AHHHEHHH!" Will screamed, then burst into adorable squealing laughter. "NOOO! HEHEHEHAHAHAH STOAHAHAHAP OH NO PLEHEHEHASE NICO STOAHAHAHAHAHAHAP AHHHHH NOOO HAHAHAHHEHEHEHEHAAHA NO PLEHEHEHASE STOP! EEEEAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP NOO!" Will screamed with laughter.

"I'm not gonna stop until you tell me!" Nico said happily, and teased his ticklish toes, which made Will laugh harder.

Suddenly Nico gasped and shook with silent laughter as Will started to tickle his bare, pale feet.

"No! Will!" Nico choked.

Will continued to laugh, since Nico was still tickling him.

Then Nico managed to flip himself over, so he was back to attacking Will's armpits.

Will let out a small scream, then laughed his adorable laugh.

Nico was feeling triumphant, until Will started to tickle his sides.

Nico bit his lip, but then let out a small laugh, and a couple more, until he was laughing as hard as Will.

The two continued to tickle, until they both suddenly stopped and Nico fell onto Will.

They were both breathing hard, till Nico faced Will.

"You...never...answered...my...question." Nico panted.

"Your...crazy..." Will huffed.

Nico smirked and poked his side, which made Will squeal.

"ALRIGHT! Alright, don't. Ok. I...I just wanted to see you laugh. I've never seen you laugh." Will was blushing madly, and so was Nico.

Nico suddenly kissed him, just a quick peck on the lips.

"Well, you got your wish. Now get out." Nico said, suddenly serious, already climbing off Will.

Will opened the door.

"Hey, Will?"

"Yeah, Nico?"

"Your laugh is adorable."

SLAM!

 **Well well well! Awww, Nico's ticklish! CUTE! I posted this one first, since I love it, but I also multiple Soul Eater fanfics, and I am about to make a Steven Universe one. ANYWAY, WHY AM I SPOILING ALL THE GOOD STUFF?! Don't worry! I have plenty more. Sooo...see ya!**


End file.
